Shhhhh is a Secret
by yucenkio
Summary: Una nueva tripulante llega a la familia Mugiwara, pero a pesar de ser la novia del espadachín, dice que su tiempo se acaba, el verdadero amor, el amor de toda la vida de Zoro es otra persona y es uno de los de esta tripulación ¿Quién será?
1. Chapter 1

Se desarrollaba una cena normal en el barco de los Mugiwara, en una noche normal en mar abierto, a solo una noche de desembarcar en una nueva isla. Y como digo, la cena en la familia de los sombreros de paja transcurría normal: con las peleas entre Sanji y Zoro, la conversaciones triviales de Nami y Robin, las risas de Luffy y los gritos enojados de Usopp y los demás tripulantes que luchaban porque su comida no fuera robada por el pozo sin fondo del capitán, y así, transcurría tranquilamente la velada hasta que…

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- sonó un mini Den den mushi desde el bolsillo de la navegante, que hizo que todos callaran por la curiosidad de saber quién era el que llamaba a la hermosa pelirroja, bueno, todos menos el capitán que aprovecho la distracción de sus tripulación para devorar la cena de sus amigos ¡Así! También Robin no se impresiono, y es que es difícil que eso suceda, ella solo seguía con su cena

-¿Aló? –Contesto la navegante- Sí, habla Nami – hubo un silencio mientras la pelirroja escuchaba lo que el desconocido para la tripulación al otro hablaba- Entiendo, bien, muchas gracias, eso nos fue de mucha ayuda, de verdad gracias, Adiós, cuídese- y cortó

Todos callaron por unos segundos mirando a la navegante con cara de pregunta (menos Robin y Luffy quienes seguían en su mundo) , pero enseguida se rompió el silencio, con lo que esperaban la pregunta que todos tenían en la punta de la lengua:

-¿De dónde mierda sacaste ese Den den Mushi, Bruja usurera?- era Zoro quien preguntaba, ceñudo- ¿Con que mierda de dinero te pudiste compran un Den den Mushi portátil? ¿He? – reclamaba Zoro hacía el supuesto descaro de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Pero qué dijiste?!- la navegante ya se levantaba de su asiento furiosa, iba a golpear al descarado peli verde pero un sexy rubio se le adelantó

- ¡Cállate marimo de mierda! – Bramó enfadado Sanji- ¡no te atrevas a tratar así a mi Nami-Chwan!

-Gracias, Sanji-

-No es nada mi hermosa Damisela- dijo con corazones en los ojos

-Navegante- san se ganó Den den Mushi cambiándoselo a un viejo pesquero por una copia del último Archipiélago por el que pasamos, en la última isla que estuvimos, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse espadachín-san – pronuncio al terminar de comer la arqueóloga

-¿Y porque quería ese vejo el mapa?- pegunto inocente Luffy

-¡Luffy! ¡Ese no es el maldito punto!- Regaño Sanji al capitán- Lo que quiero preguntarle desde el principio y que estos idiotas me dejaron, mi hermosa flor de verano, es que, aunque no quiero ser un entrometido pero, puedo saber ¿Quién la llamó?- siempre con sus halagos y educadas palabras hacía sus damas

-No te preocupes Sanji, el que me llamo fue el mismo viejo a quien le cambie el mapa, la verdad es el único que puede tener el numero jaja- respondió divertida la navegante- y es que le pedí que me averiguara que si en la próxima isla en la que estaremos hay base de la marina

-Awwww mi Nami-Chwan ¡Siempre tan inteligente y práctica! ¡Y es que sin ti mi damisela, nosotros fieles sirvientes no viviríamos un día!- Clamó Sanji con sus típicos bailecitos y corazones en los ojos

-¿Puedes dejar de ser un baboso empedernido por un momento cejas de sushi? No me hagas vomitar tu asquerosa comida…- bufó Zoro alterando al rubio

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees tú?! ¡Alga reseca! ¿¡Para insultar mi deliciosa comida?!- y así comenzaron una más de sus peleas, y en eso, mientras se movían entre patadas y combos, Zoro se acerco a Nami y robo el Den den Mushi de sus manos, detuvo al furibundo cocinero con una patada y llamó a Dios saber quién…

-¡Oye!- gritó sorprendida Nami

-¿Aló?- contesto el espadachín- Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo estás?-no se podía escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado del caracol, pero se escuchaban mucho ruidos salir desde el caracol- Ya, ya. ¡Tranquilízate!- dijo para sorpresa de todos muy divertido el espadachín- Sí, yo bien, Sí, Sí, lo siento, es que no había podido, ahora lo hago porque me le quitado el Den den mushi a la usurera, sí, sí, de verdad lo siento…

Estaban todos babeando por los pegados que estaban a la conversación de Zoro, y es que con la impresión ni siquiera podían cerrar la boca… ¡Y es que quién se lo esperaba! Aquellos gestos, sonrisas, risas en el marimo eran desconocidos para muchos, si no decir todos, ya que ese tipo de actuar era casi inimaginable en alguien como Zoro, además el amor en las palabras que el marimo entregaba al hablar con el desconocido del otro lado hacía ruborizar un poco las mejillas de los presentes.

-De todas maneras, te tengo una sorpresa, alístate para el mediodía de mañana, ya que llegare por esas horas a la isla, sí- se escucho un fuerte gritó desde el otro lado y se reveló la identidad del hablante; una mujer, tal vez joven por lo agudo del grito- ¡No grites!- dijo aún más divertido- Sí, además me toca vigilar el barco así que te esperare justo aquí, Sí…para no perderme- el cabeza de alga se ruborizo un poco y nuestro embobadas caras cambiaron a pequeñas risillas ahogadas- Ok, te espero, cuídate... Sí, yo también-

Aquellas palabras impactaron a casi todos, haciendo que gritos de burla enamorada llenaran la sala, todos molestaban a Zoro con sus preguntas luego de cortar el Den den mushi ¡incluso la navegante! Quien había olvidado ya el hurto temporal del espadachín, pero algo no cuadraba, no todos molestaban felices por descubrir una nueva faceta del peli verde ya que un sexy cocinero rubio callaba en un rincón sin saber porque sentía en su interior algo que se trisaba.

Al llegar la siguiente mañana todo transcurrió con normalidad, por lo menos eso era lo que Sanji quería que creyeran. El rubio no pego pestaña en toda la noche, preguntándose porque en su interior algo dolía tanto, preguntándose porque le había comenzado a doler cuando el marimo se comporto de esa manera tan nueva para todos, tal vez era porque creía conocer todo del cabeza de césped, y es que, pesar de llevarse como perros y gatos (siendo Sanji el lindo gatito y Zoro el perrito rebelde) creía ser el mejor amigo del espadachín, ya que, con él el cabeza de alga podía ser el mismo sin aparentar esa aura de chico malo y que no le importa nada que llevaba siempre, pero lo que vio el día anterior mostraba todo lo contrario, el no era el que mejor conocía al espadachín, había alguien más que conocía incluso esa parte amorosa que el peli verde ocultaba tan bien hasta de él…y al pensar eso, algo en su interior volvió a doler. ¿Le dolía porque alguien conocía con pelos y señales es aspecto que no conocía? El era su amigo y le dolía que no mostrara ese tipo de amor y ternura con él "¡¿Pero qué demonios decía?! ¡Los amigos no se demuestran amor y ternura! Son rudos y se demuestran el cariño a golpes…. ¡Exactamente como hace el marimo conmigo! –Pensaba- O por lo menos es así como debería ser… pero Por qué quiero…no ¡deseo! ¿Qué él sea de esa manera conmigo?" – el cocinero se retorcía en su hamaca y apretaba contra su pecho fuertemente la almohada para así callar aquello que le gritaba desde su interior la respuesta, pero que él no quería escuchar por nada del mundo…

Ya todos desayunados, divisamos la nueva isla a conocer y faltaba todavía un poco para el mediodía, llegaríamos justos a la cita del marimo, cosa que sin saber porque me molestaba

-¡uuuuuy cabeza de alga! Pronto legaremos para ver a tu noviecita, ¿Me pregunto cómo será? ¡Qué tipo de mujer se puede enamorar de un alga como tú! Jajajaja- sí, descargaba mi enfado contra él ¡Pero es que era su culpa!

-Jajajajaj ya verás cejillas de caracol, nadie se puede resistir a MÍ Erika…- el espadachín se quedo mirando el horizonte, como nos acercábamos más al puerta de aquella isla, y yo pasmado por aquellas palabras, dibujaba en mi cara una muy dolorosa expresión, que borre en el instante que él se volteo- lanzándole la lengua y yéndome a otro lado "¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué mierda es lo que me sucede?!" solté en mi mente, bien alejado de todo ojo humano, sin poder contener algunas lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Y llegamos al tan anhelado puerto de los sueños de Zoro y pesadillas para mí, me tiritaban un poco las piernas, mejor no negarlo, pero por la ansiedad de saber quién era aquella persona que hacía florecer tan dulce actitud a tan amargo marimo "¡¿Qué clase de magia ocupo esa persona?!" de verdad ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que el cabeza de alga le tuviera tan gran cariño y aprecio? Incluso se veía como con solo mencionar a la desconocida se le llenaban los ojos de luz al espadachín y eso me carcomía por dentro.

-¡AVENTURAAAA!- Grito feliz nuestro capitán al ya estar anclados

-mediodía exacto, Zoro- dijo con dobles intenciones la navegante- Pronto llegara tu amorcito ¿no?

-JAJAJAJ- soltó una gran carcajada el marimo- lo siento NAMI- nos impresionó al llamarla por su nombre- pero mientras este Erika yo seré todo un caballero

Los ojos casi se nos salían de los orbitales, era demasiado el cambio de actitud del marimo, yo ya sentía que me desmayaba ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Este no es Zoro! ¡Este no es MÍ Zoro! ¡Es el maldito meloso y baboso de esa maldita puta!

-¡já!- solté con sorna- tal vez qué clase de monstruito es aquella zorrita de la que hablas- apenas termine aquellas despectivas palabras esperaba tener una katana amenazando mi cuello, pero el espadachín solo me miraba, con una cara llena de risa y burla

-Sí, ella es un monstruo… -soltó una risilla- pero es más que una zorra ¡Es toda una maldita felina!

-¡¿Qué?!- quedamos marcando ocupado todos

-Si no me creen miren allá- apunto hacía abajo

Todos corrimos hacía la barandilla del barco y al bajar la vista descubrimos como, entre las grandes multitudes de gente en interacción y movimiento, una pequeña chica, de máximo unos 16 años, recorría esas calles congestionadas de gente a una velocidad impresionante y evadiendo obstáculos con una gran agilidad.

-Es una felina…una gata…- no pude evitar que se me escapara de los labios aquellas palabras, Zoro soltó una carcajada

-Nunca he visto mujer más grácil y habilidosa- No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo tan pequeño cumplido, con una cara totalmente seria podía ser como una daga en el pecho para mí?

La chica se dio cuenta de las miradas de Zoro, y a pesar de la lejanía vimos como esbozaba una gran sonrisa, apresurando la carrera. Pasó por bajo de unas maderos que dos trabajadores llevaban mientras cruzaban la calle, esquivo un par de mujeres con grandes paquetes de pescados y mercadería, se paso por los pequeños espacios de la multitud y ocupo como apoyo varias cajas de verduras que se acumulaban en los costados de la calle para impulsarse y cruzar de una vez agrupaciones de personas que ni siquiera dejaban espacio para pasar caminando. La chica corría con extrema ansiedad, cada vez más rápido, se obligaba a sí misma, con alevosía, a apresurar sus pasos, quería llegar pronto donde el peli verde, se notaba que no aguantaba las ganas "Maldita puta…" susurre a mis adentros "¡Ni que fuera suyo el Marimo! ¡Él no es de nadie maldita gata en celo!"No podía ser más nena para mis cosas, nunca creí llegar a estos tipos de estados.

Ya a una distancia razonable, donde podíamos distinguir con mucha más claridad sus rasgos, escuchamos como la chica carcajeaba mientras corría atravesando cada vez más obstáculos.

-¡Que va de qué quiere verme a mí! ¡Si se lo está disfrutando de lo lindo!- dijo entre risas Zoro

-¡Es de verdad demasiado ágil! ¡Nunca había visto nada así! ¡Si no se ha detenido para nada!- gritó impresionada Nami

-y eso que son varios metros los que ha recorrido- dijo con una Sonrisa la arqueóloga

-¡y con un toda esa muchedumbre!- exclamo Usopp

Las habilidades de la niña eran irreprochables, tenía un gran potencial a pesar de ser tan joven, y además ¡la chica corría con tal entusiasmo! Se notaba que disfrutaba cada una de sus marometas, parecía un sol en tierra, irradiaba unas ganas de vivir la vida, de nunca rendirse…y es que ella lo que más deseaba era llegar a su peli verde

-¡Miren ya está muy cerca!- gritó nuestro capitán, apuntándola desde los últimos metros de distancia que le quedaban

-¡YUUUJUUUU!- Se le escucho gritar a la pequeña, antes de saltar sobre uno de los toldos de los puestos del puerto y llegar con un gran salto a la rampa de madera del barco. La chica ahí paró a tomar aire, sudaba, pero con una sola sacudida se quito de encima las gotas que le molestaban y se arreglo el cabello, la luz del sol se reflejo en ella, una imagen hermosa…no pude evitar recordar cómo me quedo embobado mirando por la pequeña ventanilla de la cocina que da a la cubierta cuando el cabeza de alga entrena sin camisa bajo la luz del sol, sus sexys gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo bien formado, esa respiración agitada….no saben cuántos litros de babas estilaba por dentro, y no pude evitar quedarme estático mirando sonrosado, sin querer, hacía la morena

-¡Hey Sanji! ¡No te quedes como una baboso mirándola!- me regaño Zoro

Me sentí ofendido ¡ ya que el que me causo ese estado de estupidez fue él! ¡ Y no esa zorra! Iba protestar, pero el cabeza de césped ya no se encontraba frente a mis ojos. De pronto escuche a mis espaldas los pasos rápidos de la chica sobre la madera, corría una vez más para llegar rápido donde su amado.

-¡Zoro!- gritó al tocar por fin la barandilla del barco y haciendo que sus cabellos danzaran con el aire que se cortaba con el freno. No lo vio por ninguna parte y sin importarle un carajo los presentes, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada nerviosa

-Erika- el espadachín aparecía de repente a su lado, haciendo que ésta se volteara y dejara que éste la aprisionara entre sus fuertes brazos desde la cintura, levantándola hacía el azul cielo de aquel día, mientras le otorgaba un cálido beso en los labios.

La escena era maravillosa, la chica estaba sorprendida al principio, con los ojos como platos por tal sorpresa, pero eso solo duro unos segundos antes de que sonriera durante el beso y lo correspondiera al segundo después con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

"detente, detente, detente, detente" es lo único que le rogaba a mi corazón en pequeños susurros, le rogaba, deseaba que se detuviera y me apartaba de todo ese dolor que sentía, que me alejara pero tan lejos de esta escena, tan lejos que llegara a un punto donde podría olvidarme de aquel verdor de sus cabellos y no poder recordarlo nunca más…

"te enamoraste, admítelo, lo estas desde que lo viste en el restaurant, desde que deslumbraste su fuerte figura sentada en una de los puestos del Baratie, desde que viste como luchaba por sus sueños, desde que sentiste como se te rompió el corazón y se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlo dañado, desde que te diste cuenta de ese trato especial que te entregaba: por fuera contrincantes, por dentro amigos y nakamas, con amigos una relación de amor-odio, solos un eterno confidente… y eso solo hizo que con casa gesto, con cada expresión de su ser se grabara en ti otra marca de amor, otro recuerdo de aquel hombre que te hace suspirar, y desear, con tanta fuerza que te estreche entre sus brazos, como lo hace con ella…lo deseas más que nada en el mundo, cambiarias el All Blue por él si te lo propusieran, y lo sabes…

¿Acaso no lo viste? ¿No viste como se avecinaba esta tormenta de dolor? Sí, si la viste y es por ello que ahora te tragas tus lágrimas y solo deseas tirarte por la borda.


	3. Chapter 3

El dolor fue interrumpido en el momento en que me fije en la chica, mientras consumaba el beso, mientras se bajaba de entre sus brazos… empecemos con la descripción: De cabellos lisos, negros y largos hasta los muslos, alejándolos de su cara con un pañuelo de un color verde agua, llevaba una chaqueta negra de mangas tres cuartos, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los pechos, abierta, con una pollera ancha que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un material ligero, con líneas rojas y blancas en forma horizontal, y que sobre estas tenía un estampado de un corazón formado con palabras en inglés de color dorado, pantalones pitillo de color negro y zapatos de taco terraplén, de tez blanca, ojos caídos, grandes y de color dorado, rasgos finos y de cómo dije más o menos 16 años. Zoro la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacía nosotros.

-Chicos, les presento a Erika, mi novia- dijo con una señal de su mano

Se comprendía la sorpresa en nuestros rostros pero ese hecho era más que esperado luego de los anteriores actos del peli verde, aún así, nadie pudo evitar el quedarse sin palabras. En cuanto a mi corazón, ya no podía estar más destrozado, así que hice lo de siempre, ocultar mi dolor y rabia tras mi mascara de que todo seguía perfecto, "Aquí nada pasa" –pensé-

-¡Wow! Veo que se han quedado sin palabras ¿Acaso les comí la lengua?- dijo risueña la pequeña gatita "¡Cree qué es chistosa la puta!" Una bromita más y no contendría matarla, no podía evitar odiarla.

-¡UNA NUEVA NAKAMA!- exclamo con suprema felicidad Luffy y se lanzo hacía ella en un abrazo, rompiendo el lazo de sus manos con Zoro y llevándola consigo al suelo. Aunque me hubiera gustado reírme solo para burlarme, mi risa se mezclo con la de los inocentes chicos que reían de pura felicidad y por la tontería del capitán, incluso ella, que correspondió encantada el abrazo mientras reía. Los chicos los levantaron y ella procedió a presentarse:

-Mi nombre es Erika Eiri, un gusto en conocerlos- dijo con una gran sonrisa- soy nacida en esta isla y tengo 16 años- "¡lo sabia!" pensé- conozco a Zoro desde hace ya dos años y sus amigos son mis amigos, espero pasarla muy bien con ustedes y que me acepten- hizo una reverencia

-¡No seas tan formal Erika-chan! ¡Eres la novia de Zoro y eso ya te hace parte de nuestra familia! ¡Vamos, no te sientas cohibida!-

-jajajaja muchas gracias, Nami- chan-

Quedamos marcando ocupado ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de la pelirroja?

-¡Ya veo! ¡Zoro ya te hablo de nosotros! Veo que me reconociste muy rápido, me tuvo que haber descrito muy bien- concluyó rápidamente la pelirroja, algo dudosa de ese último hecho, la chica solo sonrió, lo cual lo interpretamos como un asentimiento.

Nos dirigimos hacía la cocina, el capitán me obligo a cocinar el almuerzo para nuestra invitada, aunque solo por dentro, ya que por fuera acepte encantado el pedido. Al llegar, se sentaron cada uno en su puesto, pero como no había para la invitada iba a ir Zoro a buscarle algo, pero muy caballero Usopp se ofreció para la busca de aquel objeto, por un momento le agradecí por dentro al tirador, pero al siguiente lo maldije ya que por mientras Zoro le ofreció a su encantadora señorita que se sentara en su regazo.

Al ya estar todos sentados, mientras yo cocinaba, comenzó la ronda de preguntas a la invitada

-Y bueno, dinos Erika-chan, ¿Cómo conociste a Zoro?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Bueno, es una historia muy larga, la verdad es que fue mucho antes de que Zoro se convirtiera en pirata…- la chica fue interrumpida

-Sip, fue exactamente 6 meses antes de que me uniera a la tripulación de Luffy- Menciono Zoro

-¡Wow! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya llevan dos años de novios!- exclamo emocionada la navegante

-¡Sip!- clamó orgullosa la gatita- pero de esos dos años solo estuvimos juntos 6 meses…- se entristeció

-¡¿Enserio?!- clamamos todos

-Sí, los 6 meses antes de que convirtiera en pirata, y desde entonces solo nos comunicábamos por los Den den mushi que se encontraba Zoro en su viaje- respondió la morena

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo lo hizo con el mío!- exclamó la pelirroja

-¡Exacto!- felicito de alguna manera la morena a la pelirroja y todos rieron- Pero bueno, mejor les cuento toda la historia ¿Están preparados para contar la triste e increíble historia de la cándida Erika y su espadachín extraviado?*-

-¡SIIIII!- Contestaron todos y estallaron en risas

-¡Oye!- reclamó el marimo

-¡Vamos! ¡S ese día de verdad estabas perdido! - todos volvieron a reír- Bueno esta historia se remonta hace ya un año y seis meses…. ¡Sigue Zoro!- dijo de repente la morena- será mejor que tú la cuentes

-¿eh? – emitió el cabeza de musgo, ésta solo le sonrió- bueno… Había estado huyendo de los marines por un tiempo y termine en esta isla, que para suerte mía no tenía base de marines, me quedaba poco dinero, pero estaba tan desesperado por…- al marimo se le sonrojaron las mejillas, y aclaro la garganta- por atención física…

El impacto cayó en las mentes de los más grandecitos, haciendo que sonrojaran, bueno menos Robin que solo sonreía, los demás (Luffy y Chopper) solo ladearon la cabeza interrogantes y se abstuvieron de preguntar para no interrumpir. Yo solo sentí como el corazón se me quería escapar por la garganta "¡Maldito! ¡Menos mal que no te conocía en aquellos tiempos! Bueno, aunque todos tenemos nuestras necesidades…"

-que… ¡ejem!- volvió a aclarar la garganta para que sus amigos se alejaran de sus pensamientos y lo volvieran a prestar atención- ….que entre en un bar muy conocido en esta isla por tener todo lo que los hombres y mujeres del pueblo necesitan ¡Y no me refiero a eso!- aclaro avergonzado- sino que también ofrecía servicios de música y bar…

Y te conocí…en las peores situaciones

Entré allí expectante, ya que, al preguntar a varios tipos de personas (mujeres, jóvenes y hombres) el lugar era el mejor para hacer de todo, era un lugar donde se reunían siempre, y que a pesar de ofrecer esa clase de servicios era muy quitado de bulla. Al entrar vi su elegante y a la vez acogedora decoración: Hecho casi todo de madera de muy fina calidad, notándose a leguas que era a mano y por un muy buen artesano, con un bar de madera en la esquila izquierda con las copas colgadas en un umbral sobre este y los licores a su espalda, muchas mesas redondas con sillas de madera en lo que se expandía de este y en las esquinas sillones de madera que encajaban perfectos, con cojines de rojo terciopelo y mesas también de madera, y por último al fondo del bar un pequeño escenario y al lado de este, tres puertas, que no eran exactamente los baños…

Estaba abarrotado de gente, muchos pesqueros brindando entre risas con grandes tarros de cerveza, mujeres riendo con ellos (ofreciendo sus servicios, lógicamente) jovenzuelos que trataban de ganarse algún besito de las damas, también mujeres que en plan de coqueteo trataban de hacerle competencia a las prostitutas. Todo esto era un cuadro muy divertido, muy pintoresco, que daba una gran calidez al verlo, me sentí muy cómodo, y para prepararme para la noche, animado, me dirigí a la barra.

-Una botella de sake, por favor- le dije al barman al sentarme

-Enseguida, cariño- no me había dado cuenta, pero este barman era un transexual en toda regla, de tez morena y muy varonil, tenía la cara pintada potentemente, un peinado de dos trenzas rubias (lógicamente teñidas) y con un traje de barwomen. Me sirvió la botella en el típico platito de sake y con curiosidad me metió conversa.

-Dime cariño, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- se notaba que la voz la feminizaba, pero no parecía mala persona, ni que me estuviera en plan de coquetearme, y como estaba de buenas me digne a hablar.

-Sí, llegue hoy en un barco mercante- respondí lo menos bruto posible

-ooohh y ¿Cómo llegaste a este bar/prostíbulo?- nunca me espere que me lo dijera tan directamente pero no le tome importancia y seguí conversando

-Pregunte a varias personas, y todos me dijeron que era el mejor para pasar las horas y entretenerse un rato- le respondí con los ojos cerrados mientras tome un sorbo de mi sake

-aaaaw ¿No son todas tan lindos acá? Mira que hacerle publicidad a un bar con este tipo de servicios, pero es que nos tienen demasiado cariño- respondió muy alegre el….no… ¿La barman?

-eso parece- tome otro sorbo

-¿Y? ¿Quieres a alguna de nuestras señoritas para pasar la noche?- en eso si que fue un poco más discreto, pero no lo suficiente para mi gusto

-La verdad es que sí- asentí en casi un susurro

-veo que no estás muy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones ¿Estás seguro que quieres perder la virginidad con una de mis ladies?- Mi Sake se escapo de mi boca con toda la fuerza de la impresión, mojándome entero

-¡NO SOY VIRGEN!- grité enfurecido, todo en bar enmudeció y se me quedo mirando "¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ME PASAN SIEMPRE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS!" –Pensé

-Vamos relájate, no quise ofenderte- soltó con una risilla y todos volvieron a sus actividades- ya, dime a quién quieres, nuestras chicas son las que andan con el prendedor de corazón rojo en el pecho-

Me di media vuelta y me di cuenta de que había bastantes con aquel prendedor, pero me atrajo inmediatamente una chica rubia, alta, de cabellos ondulados y sueltos, con un lindo vestido con un gran escote, no tenía grandes pechos, pero se veía muy tierna y linda. Debo admitir que no me agradan para nada ese tipo de mujeres que tienen cara de lujuriosas o muestran mucho, o tienen grandes tetas y trasero, me gustan equilibradas, de todo un poco, y ella era perfecta. Le dije a la barman que ella y esta luego de un pequeño respingo me respondió:

-Veo que tienes ese tipo de gustos…- dijo traviesa- ¡Qué travieso!

-¿Qué?- pregunte marcando ocupado

-¡Aki-chan!- escuche reclamar a mi lado, me di vuelta y una pequeña niña de unos 14 años, regañaba con los cachetes hinchados y las manos en la cintura a la barman- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡EL NO TIENE IDEA!

La pequeña le reclamaba con plena autoridad a la barman, y esta trataba de excusarse.

-¡pero Erika-chan! ¡A él le gusto Susy- chan!- le decía en pose moe mientras se agitaba hacía los lados

-¡pero por lo que no es! ¡No le permitas a él que elija a alguna de nuestras señoritas!- ordeno de forma definitiva a Aki-chan

-¡ ¿Qué?!- Exclamamos la barman y yo

La pequeñaja me había jodido, al parecer tenía autoridad sobre la barman y esta no tuvo de otra que asentir y gimotear un rato mientras secaba algunos vasos y atendía a los demás clientes de la barra. No me lo esperaba pero la chica de cabello negro, peinado en un lindo tomate con adornos de flores y con los demás cabellos largos y ondulados cayendo hasta su cintura, con un lindo vestido rosa con blanco, suelto de los pechos hacía abajo, con muchos encajes y sobre él una chaqueta de un rosa más oscuro, se sentó a mí lado, pidió un jugo de frutilla. Muchos la miraban, embobados, por su extrema belleza, y sus ojos dorados, resaltaba entre los demás por aquellos colores y porque era una verdadera pequeñaja.

Iba a reclamar su decisión pero no me dejo salir palabra.

-Lo siento, no quería arruinarte tu noche, pero sé que no eres de esos gustos- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Esos gustos?- pregunte curioso

-La chica rubia ¿Sabes por qué es tan alta?- me pregunto traviesa mientras tomaba entre sus manos el jugo con una pajilla que le pasaba la barman

Me lo pensé un momento y llegue a la vergonzosa conclusión: "¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE ACOSTARME CON UN HOMBRE!" No pude evitar sonrojarme

-¡Veo que ya te diste cuenta!- rió juguetona- y es más, son solo tres las que no son hombres, y son esas de allá- apunto hacía uno de los puestos de las esquinas del bar, tenía razón tres chicas con el prendedor estaban allá pero rodeadas de mujeres

-¡Wow!- sentí como se me crispaban los pelos

-jajajajaja- rió- ¡Que divertido eres!

-¡Oye no te burles pequeñaja! ¡De todas maneras tú no tenías porque meterte!- la regañe, me miro sorprendida y un poco acongojada, apretando con fuerza el vaso de jugo- lo siento- no pude evitar disculparme, me sonrió enseguida.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras fui egoísta, no quería que un chico tan guapo como tu se metiera con alguna de mis amigas…- tomó un poco de su jugo por la pajilla, de lo más relajada, mientras yo me sonrojaba "¡Me enamore!" pensé sin querer- Me enojaría si luego alguna de mis nee-sans anduviera de lo más feliz por ahí, refregando en la cara que se acostó con un chico como tú- volvió a tomar, ahora con el seño fruncido.

No sabía que hacía, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acariciando su cabeza, me miro sorprendida y roja como un tomate, era una niña de lo más inocente.

-Mi nombre es Erika Eiri, mucho gusto- me extendió su mano le correspondí-

Me llamo Zoro, Roronoa Zoro- rompimos el apretón de manos

- ¿Te puedo decir Zoro-chan?- no me gustaba mucho ese apodo pero asentí designado- Bueno, como disculpas por lo anterior te invitare todo lo que quieras por esta noche- dijo mientras levantaba su vaso de jugo para que brindáramos, choche su jugo con mi Sake, aceptando la oferta aunque sabía que no era verdad ¿Cómo podría una pequeñaja de apenas un 14 años invitarme sake toda la noche?

-¿Te deberás estar preguntando cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿No?- dijo mientras yo bebía, asentí con una sonrisa- Bueno, es muy simple ¡Yo soy la dueña de este bar!

-¡¿Qué?!- todos volvieron a escuchar mi grito y voltearon sus miradas hacía nosotros

-¡Vaya que eres gritón! Jajajaja- estallo en carcajadas- sip, soy la dueña- las vistas sobre nosotros se despejaron- este bar se creó con la intención de dar trabajo a las chicas y chicos que estén por su propia cuenta en este mundo, ya por no tener o por tener padres, por ser homosexuales o transexuales, es como un hogar para aquellos que quieren tener el dinero que desean y sobrevivir por su cuenta…- la chica revolvía el jugo con la pajilla mientras hablaba, parecía estar recordando buenos momentos ya que sonreía

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte para aclarar de una vez por todas, mi duda, por que cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera más de la que aparentaba.

-Como tuviste que haber estado suponiendo tengo 14, he vivido toda mi vida en este bar- respondió

-Entonces tú no fundaste este bar-

-Exacto, La ex dueña me arrebató de los brazos de la borracha de mi madre, quien se tuvo que haber muerto unos años después ahogada en sus propios vómitos- la chica lo decía en la misma posición que antes, ni se inmuto por lo dicho, no como yo, que de verdad me sorprendí, la chica había pasado por casi lo mismo que yo…

-sé que nuestro trabajo no es del todo moral, mejor dicho, no es para nada moral ni correcto, que podríamos ganarnos la vida de otra manera, pero no hay mejor manera de ganar dinero que juntando las cosas que la parte oscura del hombre desean: Sexo y alcohol, y cuando digo hombre, me refiero a la humanidad- agacho la cabeza mientras reía, me impactó lo dicho, creí por un momento que ella también ofrecía sus servicios y enojado, la tire del hombro con brusquedad para que conectara su vista con la mía, con el ceño fruncido le pregunte:

-¡¿tú también ofreces tus servicios?!- mi voz era mostraba mi enfado y enojo, tomo mi mano y la estrecho entre las suyas, luego la acercó a su cara y las acaricio con su mejilla

-Tus manos son muy ásperas y grandes…me gustan- sonrió feliz, sentí como una lágrima caía sobre mi mano, creí que eso era un "sí", se me cayó el mundo, pero ella siguió hablando- Estuve a punto, pero la ex dueña me salvo de ello nombrándome su sucesora, además no es como si alguna de nosotras estuviera obligada a vender su cuerpo, lo hacemos por nuestra propia voluntad, para agradecerle a la dueña y tener dinero, pero yo nunca le he hecho…- soltó mi mano y volvió a su jugo

Aunque varios te tienen puesto el ojo- dije también volviendo a mí Sake

-¿Tú eres uno de ellos?- pregunto con cara de preocupación

-¡pues claro que no!- respondí enfadado- ¡Eres una cría por Dios!

-jajajajaj que lindo eres jajajaja- parecía llorar y reír a la vez

-¡Erika-chan! ¡Es hora de tu acto!- dijo una de las chicas del prendedor a Erika

-Bueno… ¡Aki-chan sírvele otra botella de sake! ¿Me esperas? Es hora ya de que salga al escenario-

-¿Qué harás?- pregunte algo preocupado

-jajajaja ¡No te preocupes! Solo cantare, y esta pieza va para ti- me beso la mejilla y se dirigió al escenario, yo me quede embobado mirándola, con la mano en la mejilla besada y totalmente sonrosado

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Erika por el micrófono, todos respondieron alegres y felices por su llegada- hoy es una noche muy especial, estamos todos reunidos aquí por mi cumpleaños número 14 ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa, todos respondieron con fuertes gritos de asentimiento y felicitaciones ¡estaba de cumpleaños! ¡Me he enamorado de una pequeñaja que recién a cumplido los 14 años! ¡Oh Dios mío!- Pues aunque sea mi cumpleaños yo siempre querré regalarles a ustedes una buena y linda noche así que espero que, una vez más, disfruten de mis cantos- cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar…

Quand tu me prend dans tes bas

Quand je regarde dans tes yeux

Je vois que dieu existe

C´ est pas dur croire

Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano

Aunque lo discuta usted Señor Galilei

Y me canse de besar ranas en vano

Pero el príncipe azul

Jamás lo encontré

Y así llegaste tú

Devolviéndome la fe

Sin poemas y sin flores

Con defectos con errores

Pero en pie

Pozo sus ojos sobre mí, su sensualidad emanaba de cada poro, a pesar de ser una niña, mostraba una delicadeza y elegancia indescriptibles, me entrego una sonrisa

Y siento

Algo en ti algo entre los dos

Que me hace insistir

Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir

Tú lo haces vivir

Tú lo haces vivir

La vida es una colección de recuerdos

Pero a nada como tu recuerdo tan bien

Desde la redondez que tienen tus labios

Al olor de tu pelo

Al color de tu piel

No pienses que te irás y me voy a resignar

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado

Y aun más

Sus gestos, sus movimientos de manos eran todo un deleite, al final, antes de la última estrofa estiro su brazo hacía mi y siguió cantando

Y siento

Algo en ti algo entre los dos

Que me hace insistir

Cuando miro en tus pupilas se que Dios no dejo de existir

Tú lo haces vivir

Tú lo haces vivir

Al terminar de Cantar, hizo una reverencia de princesa y se bajo del escenario entre gritos y aplausos, todos muy alegres incluso le dieron un ramo de flores. Se volvió a sentar junto a mí y seguimos conversando, después de haberle elogiado por su canto "Eso…estuvo bien" Ella solo rió


	4. Chapter 4

Era una noche tranquila, y aunque no estaba de turno no podía dormir, y lo tome, me fui al puesto de vigía, y mientras me fumaba un cigarro viendo la luna, sentí que alguien subía.

Era Zoro, me miro y sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado

-¿Qué quieres estúpido marimo?- pregunte con más enojo de lo normal

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto a secas

No supe que responder, había sido vergonzoso, nunca me había comportado de esa manera…

-Flash Back-

Estábamos en el ambiente del cocinero, comiendo el delicioso banquete que éste había hecho para la cena, y las conversaciones fluían con normalidad hasta que…

-Y dinos Erika-chan, ¿Te ha gustado estar con nosotros?- pregunto muy cordial Nami

-No, no me ha gustado…- dijo muy seria mientras engullía un bocado

El silencio reino por unos momentos con real sorpresa pero

-…Me ha encantado estar con ustedes- dejo a todos respirar con una gran sonrisa- y es que el estar en este ambiente lleno de compañerismo me hace sentir como alguien de mi edad, uno de ustedes- dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Cómo es eso, Erika?- pregunto algo confundida Nami

-Es que siempre me he sentido de una edad mayor a la que tengo, nunca me he sentido como una chica de 16 años-

-Y es que, de verdad estabas a cargo del bar, Si Erika tenía que encargarse de todos los detalles para que cada noche todos convivieran en paz- dijo Zoro sin despegar su mirada del plato

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es impresionante!- exclamaron todos

-No es para tanto- se rascó la cabeza avergonzada- De todas maneras, espero no molestarlos con mi presencia, estoy de allegada y la verdad es que no he ayudado en nada

-¡No te preocupes! La verdad es que tenemos todas las necesidades cubiertas, cada uno cumple un rol el cual mantiene la paz en el barco- la navegante se emocionaba al pensar en que cada uno de nosotros nos complementábamos

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Me da vergüenza estar así sin hacer nada!- hizo un mohín

-¡No tienes que hacer nada!- la regaño Zoro- ¡Tú estás aquí por mí, así que yo me hare cargo de trabajar por los dos!

-¿eh? ¡¿ Por qué?!¡ Yo tengo mis dos piernas y mis dos brazos para hacer mi parte del trabajo perfectamente!- protesto Erika

-No peleen- trato de calmarlos de la manera más calmada posible, mientras movía sus manos

Se enfrascaron en una discusión, pero una fuerte patada a la mesa los interrumpió

-No permitiré que perturben la paz de esta cocina con sus estúpidas discusiones, si quieren pelear háganlo afuera- un taciturno cocinero los miraba con aura asesina

A él rubio se le agotaba la paciencia, hace ya días que la pelinegra lo llenaba de celos, y cada uno de sus actos le dabán un motivo más para odiarla y no tener tregua con ella

Un shock eléctrico recorrió las columnas de los dos mencionados e hizo que se sentaran inmediatamente en silencio

-¡Capitán!- se volvió a levantar Erika- ¡le pido por favor! ¡Qué si de verdad puedo ser parte de esta tripulación me asigne un trabajo!-

-¿Gomo gue cogha? –habló con la boca llena Luffy

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-regaño la pelirroja al sombrero de paja- ¿Qué sabes hacer, Erika-chan?

-Haber…- se puso a pensar-Sé lavar, tejer, dibujar, cocer, bailar, cantar…mmmm ¡también sé cocinar! Se me da muy bien-

Un respingo le dio a Sanji el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien.

-¡Es verdad!- confirmo Zoro- Erika de verdad cocina muy bien, su comida es deliciosa-

Esto no da buena pinta, a él rubio no le gustaron para nada esas palabras…

-¡COMIDA!- gritó emocionado Luffy- ¡trabajaras en la cocina!

-¡Ayudar a Sanji! ¡Es muy buena idea Luffy!- Expreso Nami- Tú ya tuviste que haberte dado cuenta de que nuestro capitán es un pozo sin fondo, y Sanji tienen siempre mucho trabajo, seria de mucha ayuda que lo ayudaras y cocinaras cuando el no pudiera ¿Qué te parece Erika-chan?-

Nos preocupamos, Erika estaba con el cuerpo muy tenso, apretando con fuerza su servicio, mirando aterrada a Nami, tiritaba.

-¿Erika?- rompió el silencio Zoro

-No, no pasa nada…- intentó articular sin que sus palabras se quebraran Erika- Sí, encantada, hare cualquier cosa por no andar de vaga ja…ja- estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Eri…-Las palabras de Zoro fueron cortadas por el azote de las manos del cocinero contra la mesa

-¡ESTO YO NO LO ACEPTO! ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA LES HA DADO EL PERMISO PARA LLEGAR Y METER A ALGUIEN A MI COCINA?! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESA PENDEJA SE META EN MI COCINA! ¡APENAS ACEPTO QUE ENTRE!- el cocinero estaba en estado de cólera, nunca nadie lo había visto tan furioso, gruñía al hablar y una prominente vena se marcaba en su frente

-Sanji…- musito la navegante

La razón del cocinero para aquel estado, era solo comprendida por él, y eso lo hacía quedar como loco. Pero el dolor era insoportable, el tenerla cerca le dolía, para él ella es la encarnación de su amor imposible, de lo que a él le gustaría ser para el marimo.

-¡PUEDE QUE SEAS NUEVA AQUÍ Y QUE POR ESO TODOS TE TRATEN BIEN, PERO PARA MI NO ERES AGRADABLE Y ME CUESTA SOPORTARTE! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES UN SOLO TROZO DE ESTA COCINA!- los sentimientos de Sanji afloraban subliminalmente entre sus palabras,

-¡OK! ¡No trabajare a tu lado!- Respondió enojada Erika- ¡Si tan mal te caigo no tenias más que decirlo! ¡Yo no soy tonta, ni sorda y no necesito que un irrespetuoso como tú me grite para expresarme su desagrado! ¡Poco me importa lo que sientas tú por mi! ¡Sé nota que no eres serio con tu trabajo al dejar que tus sentimientos se metan en el!- y se largo indignada, dando azote a la puerta.

Zoro le siguió, sin antes entregar al cocinero una mirada asesina, la cual éste la tomo de disolución, sus compañeros le siguieron al ver que Sanji no se atrevería a darles una respuesta a la reciente escena.

-Cocinero-san- dijo Robin antes de retirarse

-¿Sí, Robin-swan?- trato de responder como siempre Sanji, pero su voz se quebraba-

-El amor…duele mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…demasiado…-

Sanji no se percato de que Robin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y del porque de su actuar, la pregunta que le hizo la tomo como un susurro de su subconsciente, y al quedar solo en las penumbras de aquella cocina, se derrumbo en lágrimas…

-Fin de Flashback-

-Dime marimo ¿Qué haces aquí? Insulte a tu novia, y no te lo negare la odio, la primera y (espero) la única mujer que odie en mi vida…- me refugiaba en mis rodillas mientras apagaba el cigarro

-Sé que según los chicos nos llevamos mal pero nosotros sabemos que no es así, nos conocemos mutuamente mejor que nadie de esta tripulación y sabemos que estamos siempre para el otro, ahora por ser mi amigo ¿Me dirás porque la odias tanto?- El marimo era sincero, aunque nunca espere que alguna vez lo diría en voz alta y eso no me agrado

-¿Tanto amas a tu noviecita que quieres que me lleve bien con ella?- los celos fluían con naturalidad por mis poros

-Tal vez…- nunca nada había dolido tanto…- ¿Me lo dirás o no?- continuo el marimo-

-No, no lo diré, no te interesa ¡solo vete! ¡Ve a revolcarte con esa zorrita!- no aguantaría más, ya no importa que me odie, eso sería una buena excusa para alejarme de él, de mis pensamientos

-¡Para ya! ¡Eso si que no te lo acepto! ¡MIRAME MALDITA SEA!- tomo mi barbilla y unió su mirada con la mía- No aceptare que la insultes, no lo permitiré… ¡ella es tan importante para mí como tú!- una luz se asomo por entre la oscuridad de mi corazón pero fue apagada al instante- ¡Quiero que se lleven bien! ¡Qué me ayudes a protegerla, maldita sea! ¡Pero veo que no eras mi amigo como pensaba!- Soltó mi barbilla con fuerza y se digno a bajar del puesto de vigilancia, rompí en llantos por toda la noche

No sabía que mierda le pasaba al estúpido del cejar rizadas. Creí que por ser chica y guapa, amaría al igual que yo a Erika, pero al parecer no la pasa ni aunque le pagaran…tal vez será porque tiene la misma personalidad que yo…

-¿Crees que por tener una personalidad como la tuya él me odia?- me dijo incrédula Erika

-Puede ser… no sé, o tal vez hiciste algo que no le agradara…de verdad ¡No sé qué le pasa!- me cabeceaba con preocupación el porque

Me encontraba con Erika en la bodega, tenía muchas ganas de beber, el cejas de sushi me rompía los nervios y necesitaba con desesperación beber hasta hartarme.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Hoy es la primera vez que cruzo palabras con él y mira como!- hablaba en pucheros Erika- ¡No tengo nada de que disculparme!

- O tal vez…- llegue a una conclusión- te odia por el simple hecho de que eres mi novia…-

Vi como los ojos de Erika se abrían como dos platos, eso para mí fue una afirmación.

-Zoro tu….- Erika trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida

-¡Eso es! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que me odie de esa manera!- Zoro se alborotaba y tiraba el cabello con fuerza, mostraba total desprecio a esa idea- ¡Yo creía que éramos amigos! ¡Qué éramos nakamas!- me retorcía de rabia, de… ¿Dolor? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que punza mi corazón?

-¡Zoro no seas estúpido, maldita sea!- regaño Erika a Zoro- ¡No digas estupideces, por favor! ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto!

-¡Ni tampoco dejare que lo sea! ¡Si me odia, pues mala suerte! ¡Porque lo obligare a amarme si es necesario!- eso hizo que al segundo después los dos "supuestos" novios se sonrojaran

-Eso sonó muy tierno…- dijo aguantándose la risa Erika

-Ni lo menciones…- ocultaba su rubor Zoro

-Zoro, mírame- este hizo caso- mañana será un nuevo día, tranquilízate, las cosas se arreglaran, el no te odia, y lo sabes… "todo lo contrario"- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zoro-

-¡Nada! Me iré a dormir, buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro

-Si mañana será un nuevo día…y por fin pondré en marcha el plan del destino- se dijo así misma Erika mientras miraba la luna


End file.
